


Spices

by Aussy



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M, Not a First Kiss, but a first make out, if that makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aussy/pseuds/Aussy
Summary: Litttle things can turn big with the right person involved. Ken was used to that person being Daisuke, no matter the situation involved, even with something as simple as cook... Or kiss.Day 4 for DaiKen Week 2020: Firsts
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Spices

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write daiken in like... 8 years? so I'm really excited! I miss my boys so much, god bless the daiken discord server. I was going to write first time sex but then I regreted so I came up with this. English is not my first language so I'm sorry if there's something wrong (and please correct me, I won't get mad, the opposite).

“Daisuke, how do I cut this…? I think I’m doing it wrong, it doesn’t look as good as yours”

“Well that’s even fair: finally something that you can’t do perfectly!” Ken couldn’t avoid but to pout at the smaller boy response. Cooking wasn’t really on Ken’s best chores, even so he didn’t felt as if they were competing and probably Daisuke didn’t feel it that way either, but it was weird being on a field where he was surpassing Ken on the ability line… Also looking at him while he was so frustrated was actually really cute, he would keep that image on his mind forever.

He wasn’t going to leave him like that of course: Daisuke stood just on the back of Ken, where he took both of his hands witch each one of his, making his partner blush even more than he did some seconds ago. Just then with his right hand, he made Ken put the knife on a better position, as well the onions in front of them “See? You just gotta be a little be more flexible with your fingers and that would resolve the problem, I know you can do it Ken! Your touch is already gentle so when you come to see, it would probably be perfect already” Ah… Classic Daisuke, he was able to make people feel like they could walk on the moon if they had the will to, and that was one of the things that Ken loved the most about him.

With a nod of his head he continued chopping the vegetables the way he was taught to, confirming that the red haired had something magical about him: it was just as he said and everything started to go smoother than he ever imagined. A soft smile made space on his face… It still wasn’t as tidy as Daisuke’s… But it was way better. Nevermind that he didn’t want to be better at cooking than his boyfriend: that was his thing, his pride, and Daisuke was Japan’s best ramen chef of all times, even if the whole country didn’t know about it yet.

But they will.

And he could say that he was one of the first people to try his food… Now he understood that weird feeling of pride that people tend to have about others, he was absolutely proud about this angel besides him, the one that kept him on earth on so many ways, who was able to cook food that absolutely would made any heart fill with joy.

“I think I’m done, Daisuke”

“Nice! Now all we have to do is to mix it up with the soup, not going to lie, this broth is quite delicious, is the first time I use this spices so you’ll be the first to taste my magnificent fire ramen at its prime, go on and feel honored!” Ken started to softly place all the mix he had made inside the cooking pot, trying his best for not to laugh.

“I do feel honored, this recipe will be famous on the future, no doubt about that” Daisuke’s eyes started to wink faster, as he didn’t believe of what he has just heard, but then a huge smile spread on his face before threw himself to Ken’s chest and kissing his chin softly “D-Daisuke! The vegetables…”

“Screw them, you taste better” And before even letting the poor boy stutter something else, he was being pulled down by the front side of his apron, making him bend until meeting both of their lips, not actually putting any resistance about it. It still felt weird to him… Not in a bad way of course, just really new on the passion and fire that was able to consume his body through a kiss, nothing could really compares to that, even less when it was about Daisuke, since himself was fire on his own… A force of nature that nobody could actually stop.

His tongue touching his own was like an open invitation to loose himself to that fire with the same amount of force, heck, he didn’t even knew where the plate of the chopped vegetables went to, maybe the table behind them, truth is that his hands traveled to Daisuke’s waist before he was even able to acknowledge what he was doing. He couldn’t know about himself, but he was pretty sure that the only thing that tasted better than Daisuke’s food were his lips.

How much he could lose himself? Both of them were making the same question on their heads, it wasn’t the first time they kissed, but it was (probably) the first time they make out… Almost leaving on the background that it was the first time they cooked together, at least Ken was sure they would be alone for a couple hours more before his parents came home, but if things continue to be like this, it would be really difficult to just put it an end to it. So it was better if he calm the burning on their hearts little by little…

He started by pulling Daisuke away with his palms, softly… But leaving still small pecks on his lips, not trying to make him think that he didn’t like what they were doing, on the other hand, he partner felt really confused… Or maybe it was just the fog on his mind that didn’t leave him think properly since the very first moment that their lips touched. In the moment he noticed Ken small, shy smile, Daisuke remembered that he needed air to live.

“I’m… Wow! D-Did you felt that, Ken?!”

“That I could reach heaven with my bare hands? Yes”

The taller boy words made both of them blushed like never before, but it was continued by a giggle from Daisuke, who was really happy to have Ken being brave like that, even if he already knew he was, more than anyone could ever imagined “Then we have to do it again!”

“… If we aren’t careful with the kitchen, everything is going to be burnt…”

“Nothing cooked with love can burnt, and even if it does, I’m pretty sure it would be still amazing! Is _our_ food after all”


End file.
